1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, more particularly, to a battery pack having characteristics in its cooling structure of a battery and an electrical apparatus accommodated in the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional battery pack, there is a battery pack including a passage which is designed such that a cooling medium sucked from outside of the battery pack passes through an interior of an electric storage mechanism provided on an upstream side, the cooling medium flows along an outer periphery of a zone in which an electrical apparatus provided on a downstream side is accommodated, and the cooling medium is discharged outside of the battery pack. This battery pack also includes a cooling fan for allowing the cooling medium to flow into the passage. An opening is formed in a wall surface of the passage which is adjacent to the zone in which the electrical apparatus is accommodated, and a space in the zone and the passage are in communication with each other through this opening (see JP 2008-251378 A for example).
According to the conventional battery pack, however, since the electrical apparatus is cooled by cooling refrigerant, the opening is merely formed in the wall surface of the passage which is adjacent to the zone in which the electrical apparatus is accommodated. Hence, it is difficult to effectively cool the accommodated batteries.